


Tyler was wrong

by melancholic_ego



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, pov рассказчика, toxic masculinity? more like toxic by britney spears, в этом доме мы не умеем нормально разговаривать, не совсем джен но джен но нет, неосознанные чувства и эмоции, это НЕ обязательно читать как пейринг но в голове автора это именно он
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_ego/pseuds/melancholic_ego
Summary: Что хуже - ненормальность или нормальность? Когда ты знаешь все о себе или не знаешь? Или когда это знает кто-то другой? Слишком много риторических вопросов для человека, недавно выписавшегося из психиатрической клиники. Но придется на них отвечать.





	Tyler was wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Ты пытаешься просто твитнуть о любимых персонажах, а потом у тебя откуда-то 5к слов текста, ага.

Я — бесконечное отвращение к синтаксическим клише Джека. Клянусь, если я ещё раз использую этот шаблон фразы, я вынесу себе мозг и сделаю это более качественно, чем получилось в прошлый раз.

Тайлер был неправ. Хаос не поможет выбраться из замкнутого круга, из клетки, из ещё тысячи вещей, которые он всегда делал выразительной и очевидной отсылкой к антиутопиям, как будто мы уже живём в одной из них, сами того не замечая. Это не так, хаос поможет только провалиться на новый уровень, где ты снова будешь действовать по заданному сценарию, бесконечно пытаясь найти ориентиры. Потому что так уж заложено — если ты находишься в бессмысленном водовороте вещей, ты ищешь ориентиры. Каким бы бунтарём и нигилистом ты ни был. Твоя природа требует какой-то системы.

Ещё одна вещь, в которой Тайлер был неправ: он — лучшая часть меня, то, каким я хочу быть. Это неправда, я никогда бы не хотел таким быть. Меня вполне устраивает, что таким может быть он. Мне казалось, что за весь мой опыт работы я так и не научился делегировать обязанности. Но оказывается — очень даже. Любой психиатр скажет (и действительно говорил мне), что я пытаюсь отстраниться от своего негативного опыта. Это не так. Я наоборот хочу сохранить этот опыт.

Потому что в конечном итоге Тайлер был неправ в ещё одной вещи. Я не справляюсь без него и не хочу справляться. Именно поэтому мне так важно сохранить ощущение того, что это не история, которая произошла со мной одним, без участия каких либо ещё персонажей. Именно поэтому я, возможно, не принимаю все те лекарства, которые должен. Именно поэтому я лежу на полу, обсыпанный землей, и смеюсь. Но об этом позже, давайте следовать правилам.

* * *

Старый вентилятор под потолком поворачивается шестой, седьмой, восьмой, девятый раз, и — ничего нового не происходит. Наблюдать за ним — это самое интересное занятие, которое я придумал себе на сегодня.

Вернувшаяся в конечном итоге страховка пока позволяет мне не работать, а отсутствие работы, в свою очередь, позволяет день за днем врастать в издающую скрип при каждом движении полурассохшуюся кровать, лежа в грязной пропитанной потом футболке. Прямо сейчас я чувствую, как капля пота скатывается по левой стороне шеи и впитывается в воротник. При отсутствии внешних стимулов мое внимание внезапно стало способно сосредоточиться на мельчайших тактильных ощущениях и довести их практически до уровня гиперчувствительности.

Жалко, что не существует групп поддержки для потерявших воображаемого друга. “Всем привет, меня зовут, а впрочем, неважно, на самом деле, никак меня не зовут, потому что некому, и я не разговаривал со своим воображаемым другом уже 139 дней и не способствовал ему в организации террористических актов”. “Привет, похлопаем!”. Толпа таких же вымотанных людей с будто заблюренными лицами разражается аплодисментами. Серьезно, стоило бы ее придумать.

Это правда. Я не разговаривал с Тайлером уже 139 дней. За это время я успел пройти некоторое количество допросов, провести три с половиной месяца в психиатрической больнице (из них два — в состоянии овоща) и получить справку с рекомендациями в придачу с внушительной пачкой долгосрочных рецептов. Это не значит, что я его не видел. В первый месяц в больнице во время моих долгих бесед с лечащим врачом он сидел на соседнем с ним кресле, закинув ноги в грязных армейских ботинках на стол. Врач просил описать его подробнее. Как удачно, что образец был прямо у меня перед глазами. На каждую мою реплику Тайлер отвечал молча, но очень выразительной мимикой: очень интересно, потрясающе, давай, расскажи мне еще одну увлекательную историю про меня. В какой-то момент ему явно стало скучно, и он начал тушить окурки о моего лечащего врача. Говоря “окурки”, я не имею в виду “несколько последовательно по одному”, я имею в виду “сразу и много”. От Тайлера не убудет — он не поленился прикурить сразу штук пять и все пять методично потушил о рукав медицинского халата, предплечье и даже об ухо врача. Врач так ничего и не сказал. Я тоже ничего не сказал врачу. И Тайлеру ничего не сказал, мне не хотелось разговаривать с ним в присутствии посторонних. После того, как вы пытаетесь друг друга убить, ваша коммуникация определенно перетекает в категорию “это личное”.

Выписавшись из больницы, я снял маленькую квартиру в спальном районе. Мне не хотелось возвращаться к зеркальным полам в холле и панорамным окнам с видом на город. Ровно как не хотелось жить в какой-нибудь заброшенной развалине. В итоге я мучительно увяз где-то посередине.

Квартира номер 4b. Ключи с маленьким раздражающе звенящим брелком. Ну, вы знаете. Нормальным квартирам не дают такие номера. 41 квадратный метр, просвечивающие занавески на окнах, не несущие никакой функциональной нагрузки, мебель из коллекции “Гаражная распродажа в пригороде у родственников коллег твоей тетки”. Продают, потому что хозяйка умерла. Вы задумывались сколько людей умерло в квартире, где вы живете? Сколько из них сидело на том кресле в мелкий цветочек, которое стоит у вас в гостиной? Сомневаюсь, что кто-то вызывал химчистку для мебели. На этом кресле все еще могут лежать частицы того же человека, который не менее мелкой пылью лежит у кого-то в урне для праха на каминной полке. Приятного аппетита за ужином у телевизора. Приправьте свою еду на вынос людьми, которых вы никогда не знали. Возможно, мертвыми.

Я начал растворяться в бесконечности одинаковых дней. Рассортировал по цветам и размерам все тарелки, которые нашел в шкафу с посудой. Отмыл до блеска раковину. Оттер подозрительного происхождения пятна на подоконнике. Снял плафоны с люстры и отмыл их тоже. Дважды упал со стула от головокружения, пытаясь повесить их обратно. Изучил всю существующую доставку еды в этом районе. Выучил наизусть программу телепередач для шести каналов. Вернулся к идее завести собаку, пожалел ни в чем не повинное животное и снова отказался от этой идеи.

В Индонезии в деревне Тана-Тораджа родственники хранят мертвецов дома до похорон до нескольких лет. Ухаживают за ними, постепенно превращая в мумию. Я чувствовал, что ухаживаю подобным образом сам за собой. Как будто я уже умер, но продолжаю делать вид, что если одеть и умыть себя, то вполне еще можно сойти за живого. Я чистил зубы. Я дышал прахом воображаемой тетки с кресла. Я уже начинал чувствовать запах собственного разложения.

Я позвонил Марле. Она сказала, что я ублюдок, урод, сукин сын, мразь, лжец, тряпка, самой отвратительный человек в мире, мудак, конченный придурок, больной псих и убожество, и повесила трубку с такой силой, что я почувствовал, будто удар пришелся по моему собственному лицу. Через два часа Марла приехала, привезя с собой пирог, к которому я так и не притронулся и который простоял на подоконнике две недели и покрылся такой отвратительной белой плесенью, что, обнаружив ее, я блевал желчью полчаса просто от одного ее вида.

В процессе я, конечно же, поскользнулся рукой на влажном кафеле, больно ударился щекой об унитаз и чуть не выбил себе зуб. Но пока что он все еще, вроде, на месте, так что, возможно, мне показалось. Надо сказать, это, по крайней мере, скрасило мне вечер. Спасибо отправляется в прошлое Марле. На скуле после этого остался синяк. В каком-то извращенном смысле мне даже нравилось. После этого случая я постоянно подходил к зеркалу и рассматривал постоянно меняющий цвет кровоподтек, бордовые прожилки в нем, оттенки фиолетового. Целая маленькая галактика боли на моем собственном лице. До тошноты поэтично. Я трогал его пальцем, надавливал на середину, ощупывал начинающие желтеть края и чувствовал искреннее удовлетворение от приятных ощущений. Это не про бойцовский клуб, чувствовать себя живым и вот это все. Нет. Это про обычную человеческую чувствительность. Про упрощение самоидентификации. Вот ты чувствуешь, что тебе больно, вот ты видишь в зеркале доказательство того, что твои ощущения не фантомны. Намного лучше, чем чистое ничего не выражающее лицо, которое ничего не говорит о том, что внутри у тебя все рушится и остатки зданий, представляющих собой твою личность, медленно осыпаются в мелкую каменную крошку. Лицо не идет трещинами. Это вызывает у меня беспокойство. Сомнения в том, что я вижу в зеркале именно себя, а не кого-то другого. Джек? Джо? Джим? Джон? Кто этот человек за стеклом? Черт его знает. Синяк помогал с этим справляться хотя бы в какой-то мере.

После того случая с пирогом я стал выкидывать все, что привозила Марла, как только она уходила. В целом она была зла далеко не на весь тот список оскорблений, который озвучила мне по телефону, и мы неплохо проводили время за флегматичным совместным просмотром магазина на диване по два часа подряд.

Даже с учетом Марлы, этих развлечений хватало на то, чтобы занять меня примерно до шести часов вечера. В шесть я уже не знал куда себя деть.

Без Тайлера я из участника событий снова превратился в зрителя. Раньше из-за бессонницы жизнь сливалась для меня в бесконечные смазанные копии копий, теперь из-за апатии и отсутствия Тайлера она становилась действием на экране телевизора. Люди, выгуливающие собак под окном, чья-то ссора за стеной, свидетели Иеговы, которые звонят в дверь и непременно хотят со мной поговорить, — все это было не более реальным, чем реклама по тв, чем скучный сериал, который ты видел сотни раз, но так и не проникся. Я чувствовал себя бесконечно удаленным от всего. Изолированным в своей неустойчивой нормальности намного больше, чем я был изолирован в ненормальности. Как будто я снова маленький мальчик в террариуме и дышу на стенку аквариума с хамелеоном, прижав к стеклу руки, и стекло запотевает от моего дыхания. В детстве, правда, хотелось потрогать, а что там, по другую сторону. Сейчас было все равно.

Первое время я радовался, что кошмар в моей жизни закончился, что теперь наконец будет спокойно. Ладно, радость — это серьезное преувеличение. Человеку, принимающему по восемь таблеток четырех видов в день, такие категории недоступны. Слабая положительная эмоция, не вызывающая беспокойства, — такое определение больше похоже на правду. Так вот, первое время я испытывал что-то такое. Но потом вернулись мои старые добрые друзья — злость и раздражение. Почему Тайлер бросил меня? Почему сейчас, когда я буквально лез на стены от того, что не знал, куда себя деть и что сделать со своей жизнью, он не хотел мне помочь?

Тайлер говорил, что если бы я любил его, я бы доверял ему, и я честно пытаюсь увидеть в этом какой-то смысл, какой-то положительный момент, даже какую-то заботу о себе, может, мне действительно стоит просто побыть в покое какое-то время. Но проблема в том, что я не доверяю сам себе.

Тайлер сказал бы, что если бы я хотел, чтобы он был здесь, он был бы. А значит, я не хочу. И это приводит меня к еще более сложным вопросам.

Могу ли я вообще чего-то хотеть? Я, не находящий себе места даже за сотней бесполезных мелких занятий в день. Сомнительное утверждение. Иногда мне кажется, что у меня не осталось силы воли. Или, возможно, она появляется только тогда, когда надо дать кому-то отпор. Рядом с Тайлером я чувствовал себя сильным, даже если проигрывал раз за разом. Не то чтобы кто-то вел счет. Сейчас, в обществе самого себя, сила воли мне не нужна. Мне легко себе сопротивляться. Потому что я ничего от себя не хочу. Мне на себя наплевать.

В больнице я привык ложиться в девять часов вечера и теперь не мог дождаться этого времени. Режим вызывает привыкание, как и многие другие вещи. Мы обнаруживаем у себя зависимость от определенной марки кофе, от прачечной через два дома, потому что там есть та самая машинка в углу, рядом с которой можно сидеть незамеченным, от осуждения своих родителей и от собственной ненормальности. Именно поэтому я решил смыть в унитаз большую часть своих таблеток. У меня очень легко вырабатываются зависимости.

Утром я увидел на холодильнике записку с текстом “Возьми в зубы ложку”. И я очень хорошо знал этот почерк. Причем здесь ложка? Какого хрена?!

Я заварил чашку кофе и решил попытаться сегодня почитать книгу. Снова не преуспел. У меня уже давно не получалось, я не мог концентрироваться, строчки расплывались в разные стороны, и смысл ускользал, сколько ни перечитывай одну и ту же страницу. Я просто не мог обработать информацию.

К вечеру я начал понимать, в чем был смысл чертовой ложки. Десятки книг и фильмов про наркоманов, просмотра которых не избежал никто в наше время, указывали на то, что я переживаю свою первую в жизни ломку. Почувствовав дрожь по всему телу, я вцепился в грязный пододеяльник влажными пальцами и попытался сконцентрироваться на пятне от соевого соуса в районе моего левого локтя, чтобы не потерять сознание. “Ты уже совсем взрослый мальчик! Первая ломка!” — прозвучал в ушах голос матери, и я понял, что границы адекватности оставлены позади. Нижняя челюсть дрожала так, что хотелось просто вывернуть ее, от дрожи все время казалось, что ты вот-вот почувствуешь рвотные позывы, но их не следовало, зубы сводило настолько, что хотелось просто вырвать их по одному плоскогубцами, которые я точно знал, есть в картонной коробке, спрятанной в одном из кухонных шкафов за дверцей с облупившейся голубой краской. И вот здесь настал звездный час ложки. Сжать ее зубами действительно помогло унять тремор и немного успокоить боль, давление приятно ощущалось в ноющих деснах. Я глубоко вдыхал и выдыхал через нос и отстраненно думал, откуда Тайлер об этом знает, ведь он никогда этого не испытывал, потому что я никогда этого не испытывал.

В тесном общении с ложкой и в бреду прошла почти вся следующая неделя.

В какой-то момент, проснувшись в относительно адекватном состоянии, я обнаружил на второй половине кровати скомканную пижаму с кретинскими мультяшными собачками. У меня такой никогда не было. Какого хрена… Как могут два человека не встречаться, живя не то что в одной квартире, но в одной голове?! И как это вообще работает? Прекратил пить таблетки — и сразу?.. Механизм не мог быть настолько прост, но я был не в состоянии вдаваться в детали работы собственной психики.

Я задумался о том, как давно это продолжается. Я попытался вычислить количество часов сна и блэкаутов во время ломки. Я проверил всю квартиру на предмет чего-нибудь странного. Можно ли считать странным запас шоколадных батончиков в холодильнике? Детскую зубную пасту с запахом клубники на раковине в ванной? Журнал с низкопробным порно на полке в прихожей? Я составил список “за” и “против” того, что у меня развилась паранойя. Пунктов “против” вышло все-таки больше, и это вызвало у меня отдельный прилив подозрений. Я позвонил Марле и спросил, не происходило ли ничего необычного. Марла сначала прочитала мне лекцию на тему размытых границ нормальности и неправильности маркирования чего-либо как ненормального, а потом спросила “Ты что, опять?...”. Я повесил трубку.

Ощущения были в районе чего-то среднего между подготовкой бункера на случай ядерного взрыва и волнением перед свиданием, которого ты ждал полгода. Я решил успокоиться и отмыть засохшие пятна кофе от плиты старой зубной щеткой.

— И что ты пытаешься компенсировать этой сияющей чистотой? Отсутствие сияющей чистоты совести?

Я обернулся. Тайлер стоял в дверном проеме, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и грыз зубочистку. Какая встреча. Я не скучал. Вот по этому точно нет. За бесплатной порцией обесценивания я в любую минуту мог позвонить родителям и узнать, что я занимаюсь какой-то ерундой, а пора бы заводить семью. Теперь мне об этом будет рассказывать Тайлер. Видимо, мое подсознание считает, что мне в жизни не хватает чувства собственной неполноценности. Маятник качнулся в обратную сторону.

— Что тебе надо, Тайлер?

— А тебе? — он заинтересованно посмотрел на меня, как будто ожидал, что я, как дрессированный щенок, сейчас выкину что-нибудь интересное.

Да какого хрена! Я раздраженно бросил зубную щетку в раковину и вышел с кухни, протиснувшись мимо Тайлера. Зацепился халатом за дверную ручку. Каждый раз одно и то же. Стараясь не смотреть на Тайлера, я отцепил чертову тряпку от двери и устремился вперед по коридору.

— И это все? Это торжественная встреча? А как же слезы радости и умиления? Как же “Я так скучал по тебе, дорогой! Прости, что вышиб тебе мозги!”? Я рассчитывал на более теплый прием! — неслось мне вслед.

Что ж, я тоже представлял это себе не совсем так. Я вообще себе это не представлял. Ну или, может, не совсем это. Не знаю. Я не знаю, чего я вообще ждал. Если я этого не знаю, значит, Тайлер этого тоже не знает. Как он мог дать мне то, не знаю что. И даже если бы он знал, то с чего бы он стал это делать. Нет никаких причин. Чего я хотел? Чувства комфорта? Какая отвратительная глупость. Мне стыдно за себя. Для таких ожиданий нужно было серьезно деградировать.

В этой сложной ситуации я поступил как взрослый человек и спрятался от проблем в ванной.

Какого хрена! Я стоял под душем и смотрел на грязную мыльную воду, никак не уходившую в сток. Я чувствовал себя примерно так же — ни туда, ни сюда, мыльное сознание волнуется, все вызывает раздражение, ощутимое буквально физически. Какого хрена. Почему я взбесился, чего вообще я ждал, в чем вообще смысл появления Тайлера вот сейчас? Поддерживать во мне жизнь силой злости? Это не моя траектория. Я это знаю, он это тоже прекрасно знает. Злость ведет меня в никуда. Кожа на руке покраснела в том месте, где я ожесточенно тер ее мочалкой в течение последних минут десяти.

Дальше все пошло как по накатанной. Никаких шокирующих происшествий, никакого изменяющего сознание опыта. Жизнь стала похожа на наши первые недели на Бумажной улице. Мы просто сидели дома. Вели себя как пара после двадцати лет брака — почти не разговаривали, молча передавали друг другу сахар, когда сталкивались на кухне. Мои родители могли бы гордиться мной — по их мнению, это предел человеческих мечтаний. То, к чему все должны стремиться. Молчаливое комфортное сосуществование. Насчет комфорта я бы поспорил, конечно. Но внешне все выглядело благопристойно. Тайлер клеил картонные и очень детализированные модели домов. Я наконец нашел себе хобби, способное занять меня надолго, — наблюдать за ним. На вопрос, что он собирается делать с этими домами, Тайлер ответил, что продаст их каким-нибудь фрикам. Звучало неубедительно, но я не стал продолжать задавать вопросы.

В какой-то момент я увидел, как Тайлер подтягивается на турнике в коридоре, одетый в кислотно-зеленые спортивные брюки и тяжелые армейские ботинки. В коридоре никогда не было турника.

— Решил устроить здесь спортзал? — я подошел и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

Тайлер резко качнулся назад, потом обратно вперед и закинул ноги мне на плечи. С ботинок посыпалась земля, я готов был поклясться, что мне за воротник, но это физически невозможно — ворот моей футболки и ботинки находятся в совершенно разных точках пространства. Минимум 10 сантиметров расстояния. Мое тело воспроизводит ложное ощущение крошечных комочков земли скатывающихся вдоль позвоночника. Я оказался зажатым в ловушке между коленей Тайлера и почувствовал настолько некомфортно, насколько это вообще возможно.

— А тебе какая разница, псих? Ищешь повод придраться? Повод заговорить? Повод посмотреть? — Тайлер показательно подтянулся чуть наверх, чтобы рельеф мышц обрисовался заметнее.

— Тайлер, какого хрена… — неубедительно начал я.

— А какого хрена? — как ни в чем не бывало ответил он, будто ситуация была совершенно в порядке вещей.

— Что происходит? — я одновременно пытался вывернуться и выглядеть настроенным предельно серьезно на отстаивание своих границ.

— А что происходит?

Я раздраженно засопел от своего полного бессилия в этой ситуации. Тайлер засмеялся и наконец выпустил меня.

— Не смей меня трогать! — грозно высказал я Тайлеру, четко осознавая что это не возымеет никакого эффекта.

Я ушел в комнату, хлопнув дверью, и ожесточенно рвал на мелкие клочки старую газету, пока не выплеснул всю свою злость в духе офисного шредера.

Первое правило Тайлера Дердена — никогда не задавай вопросы. Особенно, если не хочешь услышать на них ответы. За все время я так его и не запомнил.

Той же ночью я проснулся от гула телевизора в гостиной. Тайлер в полусне лежал в темноте на диване, пульт почти выпал из рук. Надо же. Выглядит совсем безобидно. Просто ребенок с умиротворенным выражением лица. Я еще никогда не видел его спящим. По идее, я и не должен был. Из нас двоих сплю только я, и то не всегда. Тайлер всегда бодр, всегда готов к очередной дикости. Но тем не менее, вот он лежит на диване перед включенным ящиком, и тонкая нитка слюны уже намочила обивку. Я попытался осторожно вытащить пульт из неплотно сжатых пальцев и, конечно же, разбудил его. Вокруг ногтей были неаккуратно обгрызены заусенцы. Странно, подумал я, это же нервная привычка. Какие у Тайлера могут быть поводы нервничать? Он же непоколебим, как американское пристрастие к антидепрессантам, на которых прочно сидит большая часть населения. Как вера наших родителей в то, что они лучше во всем разбираются. Как киты Эгоизм, Достигаторство и Безразличие, на которых стоит человечество. Словом, абсолютно непоколебим. Но тем не менее.

Тайлер недовольно сощурился от света телевизора и попытался отвернутся лицом к спинке дивана.

— Ты же раньше спал на кровати?

— И что?

— Почему ты теперь здесь?

— А почему бы мне не быть?

Опять та же заезженная пластинка. С Тайлером невозможно нормально разговаривать. У него всегда есть вопрос на твой вопрос, который оставит тебя выглядеть идиотом. Я даже не думаю, что он делает это специально. Возможно, это я оскорбляюсь на каждое слово. Но мне можно, я псих.

— О господи, Тайлер, я просто спросил! Неважно.

— Ты можешь просто попросить.

У меня возникло острое ощущение дежавю.

— Что попросить?

— А что ты хочешь попросить?

Мама говорила мне не общаться с людьми, которые меня обижают, но я ее не слушал. Я как на долбанной викторине в телевизоре, где ты пытаешься угадать какую-то чертовщину и при этом должен еще всем улыбаться и всем своим видом демонстрировать, что ты пиздец как счастлив здесь оказаться. Я нервно потею под светом софитов, направленных мне в лицо.

Тайлер всегда заставляет меня сомневаться в реальности. То есть, конечно, он сам прямое доказательство нереальности происходящего, но, в целом, это мелочи. Гораздо больше беспокойства вызывает ощущение, что Тайлер всегда знает что-то, чего ты еще не знаешь. И самое страшное, что это что-то — о тебе.

— А я что-то хочу попросить?

— Чтобы я вернулся в кровать?

— Что?..

— А что, нет?

Я опять наступил на те же грабли и задал вопрос, на который не хотел знать ответа. Главное, не прислушиваться к себе. А то еще окажется, что он прав. Не то чтобы я против, чтобы прав бывал кто-то, кроме меня, но есть в этом что-то неприятное. Как будто одноклассники опять размазали по твоей рубашке кетчуп в школьной столовой.

Хотел ли я попросить? Нет, я даже не думал об этом. Но хотел ли я вообще? Да, наверное. Я вдруг осознал, что опять чувствовал себя брошенным в собственной квартире собственным воображаемым другом. Находиться в одном пространстве и почти не общаться с ним было еще тяжелее, чем быть совсем одному.

— Не знаю, что ты там себе вообразил, — сказал я и ушел на кухню, якобы налить себе стакан воды. До скрипа протирал абсолютно чистый стакан полотенцем. Потом молча вернулся в кровать, даже не глядя на Тайлера. На пороге комнаты, конечно же, запнулся, потому что уже снял линзы и плохо видел в темноте. Само собой, ведь я не заслужил хотя бы одного демонстративного жеста, исполненного с достоинством.

Тайлер пришел позже. Я слышал, как скрипнула закрывшаяся дверь, через пару секунд ей уже вторила скрипом кровать, когда он ложился. Чертовы старые дома. Никакого шанса ничего не слышать, ничего не видеть, никак не реагировать.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — взвился я. В конце концов, не просто так с Тайлером невозможно разговаривать. Диалог со мной иногда тоже изначально далек от доброжелательности и взаимной открытости собеседников.

— Собираюсь тут спать, — сказал Тайлер с такой интонацией, будто объяснял пятилетке, почему нельзя совать пальцы в розетку. — Раз уж ты не можешь сам сказать.

— Я ничего не собирался тебе говорить!

— Конечно, ты никогда не говоришь, держишь все в себе до последнего.

Я не собирался с ним спорить и просто отвернулся.

— Я ушел, потому что ты просил не трогать тебя. Видишь ли, в чем дело, спать в одной кровати без случайного соприкосновения очень сложно.

— Очень убедительно.

— Я уважаю твое личное пространство.

Я фыркнул. Ну конечно. Тайлер-я-встану-так-близко-что-тебе-будет-неловко, Тайлер-я-буду-учить-тебя-делать-вещи-обняв-со-спины-и-положив-голову-на-плечо, Тайлер-сегодня-днем-я-закинул-ноги-тебе-на-шею уважает мое личное пространство! В жизни не слышал ничего глупее.

— Твои рассуждения глупее.

Что? Я не говорил этого вслух!

— А тебе и не нужно.

Господи, это стало действительно некомфортно. Что еще мне не нужно говорить?

В этот раз со смехом фыркнул уже Тайлер и повернулся на бок ко мне спиной. Я не видел, но чувствовал, как одеяло потянулось в его сторону с шуршащим звуком. Ну конечно, очень в его духе — перетягивать одеяло на себя.

Уснул я подозрительно быстро. Утром проснулся подозрительно отдохнувшим. Как человек, никогда не пробовавший толком совместную жизнь, я никогда не спал ни с кем в одной кровати. И меня поразило чувство странного комфорта. Особенно странным оно было потому, что, по факту, я спал в кровати один. Нет никакого объяснения, каким образом я мог чувствовать присутствие Тайлера. Впрочем, я старался об этом не думать, попытки понять механику собственного расстройства психики — это лабиринт, из которого нельзя найти выход. Нельзя объяснить все цифрами и схемами. Особенно Тайлера. Проще просто смириться. Я перевернулся и провел рукой по второй стороне кровати. Теплая. Подушка пахнет его парфюмом, которого я, кстати никогда не видел, не знаю, где он его хранит. Может, это не парфюм, а какая-то смесь запахов средства после бритья, мятной жвачки и сигарет. С мужскими ароматами никогда не поймешь. Может, мне это просто кажется. Я лег лицом в подушку и остался так лежать. Возможно, я надеялся задохнуться и умереть. На задворках сознания мелькнула слабо сформулированная вербально надежда, что Тайлер сейчас не наблюдает за мной от двери в спальню. Еще одного диалога на грани непонятно о чем, в котором я чувствую себя извивающейся на крючке рыбой, я не вынесу.

До вечера нам удалось дожить спокойно, занимаясь каждый своими делами. Потом все начало выходить из-под контроля. С Тайлером всегда так. Вот ты спокойно наливаешь чашку чая на кухне, а вот в стену твоего дома на бешеной скорости влетает грузовик сминая в кашу твой гребаный чай, тебя, твою кухню, всю твою размеренную жизнь. Даже с учетом того, что ничто из этого не мое. Включая меня. Ладно, будем откровенны, из-под контроля все вышло уже давно, но я все еще трагически воспринимаю каждый следующий шаг в бездну событий, которые никак не зависят от меня. Я не драматизирую.

Драматизирует Тайлер, которому кажется принципиальным не переключать канал на кулинарное шоу, потому что он не верит, что я вдруг воспылал желанием научиться готовить равиоли с фуа-гра и трюфелем по рецепту самого Алена Дюкасса (цитата ведущего, я без понятия, кто это вообще, меня просто успокаивает смотреть на размеренные движения рук и ножей на экране). А раз это не искреннее мое желание, то нет никакого смысла тратить на это время. Тайлер предпочитает смотреть, как стая львов загоняет одинокую газель.

О да, я понял метафору. Очень свежо. Невероятно оригинально. Захватывающая глубина мысли. Все это мы уже слышали. Ты либо газель, которую загоняют корпорации и собственные страхи. Либо лев, который должен победить и уничтожить все вокруг, просто на всякий случай, потому что может, а не довольствоваться малым. Как ни крути, тебе полезно посмотреть эту передачу и найти с кем бы себя проассоциировать. Я не хочу быть газелью. Львом тем более. Я хочу посмотреть на чертовы равиоли, но Тайлер поднимает руку с пультом высоко вверх, чтобы я прыгал, как идиот, пытаясь его достать. Я поступаю умнее — я встаю и переключаю канал прямо на панели телевизора. Меня не так легко спровоцировать.

Тайлер дает мне около пяти секунд на наслаждение моим триумфом взвешенного взрослого поступка и — переключает канал обратно.

Ладно, возможно, спровоцировать меня проще, чем мне кажется, думаю я, когда рвусь за пультом, сталкиваю Тайлера с дивана и мы оба катимся по полу. Тайлер выше и сильнее меня, поэтому я постоянно тяну руку за чертовым пультом и постоянно не дотягиваюсь, фрустрированно скользя пальцами по его запястью. Я хватаю его за предплечье и пытаюсь притянуть руку с пультом к себе. Тайлер невзначай надавливает мне на горло другой рукой. Я начинаю кашлять. У меня уже не осталось свободных конечностей, чтобы его отпихнуть, но я все равно пытаюсь. Бессмысленные телодвижения продолжаются.

Когда-то в бойцовском клубе драки были действительно грациозными и красивыми. Это высвобождение природной ярости, воодушевление впервые увиденной на своей руке кровью от удара по чужому лицу. Сейчас мы с Тайлером лежим, как уродливая морская звезда в приступе эпилепсии, которая пытается задушить сама себя.

В какой-то момент я вдруг чувствую припадок эйфории от этой дурацкой возни, и у меня начинается истерика. Я смеюсь, пока Тайлер с силой не встряхивает меня, ударяя об пол, от чего я давлюсь воздухом, но почти сразу продолжаю хохотать как ненормальный. Тайлер пытается подняться и отойти от меня. Я с маниакальным упорством ползу за ним по полу с хриплым воплем “Тайлер, стой, подожди!” и резко хватаю его за ногу. Тайлер путается в своих ногах и моих руках и снова падает на пол, роняя вслед за собой дурацкое кашпо с единственным в доме чахлым растением. Не знаю, почему я его не выкинул. Наверное, чувствовал с ним гораздо больше душевного родства, чем с газелями. Горшок обсыпает нас обоих землей в полете и, конечно же, разбивается вдребезги. Я ползу по осколкам, не обращая внимания, что мелкая керамическая крошка впивается в ладони, и все-таки выдергиваю пульт у Тайлера из рук, пока он орет, какого хера я, херов ублюдок, делаю. О да, наконец-то заслуженный триумф! Я с размаху выкидываю пульт подальше в коридор, и, судя по звуку разбитого стекла, он продолжает наносить урон этой квартире. Тайлер, поверженный, остается лежать на полу и кидает в меня пригоршней земли. Я снова смеюсь и успеваю пнуть его по лодыжке, прежде чем он выкручивает мне руку за спину и я утыкаюсь лицом в пол. Чувствуя, как земля скрипит между зубами, я продолжаю давиться смехом. Вот по этому я действительно скучал. Вот этого мне не хватало.

* * *

Так вот, Тайлер определенно был неправ, что я справляюсь без него. Потому что человек не может всю жизнь прожить в одиночестве. Ты не можешь получать такое удовольствие от разбитых о кафель в ванной костяшек пальцев, как от сильного удара лопатками о холодный пол в плохо отапливаемой квартире, когда Тайлер держит тебя за ворот старой футболки, которая вот-вот треснет в его руках. Ты не можешь получать такое удовольствие от бессмысленного самоедства, как от нападок Тайлера, на которые ты хочешь ответить действительно достойно, чтобы он улыбнулся и назвал тебя психом. Это мотивирует. Тайлер, конечно, может считать, что саморазвитие — это бесполезная трата времени и сил, но, на самом деле, он сам его провоцирует. Надо быть достаточно изобретательным, чтобы заставить его действительно проводить с тобой время, в которое ты будешь чувствовать себя живым. Нужно ли бы мне было что-то изобретать без Тайлера? Абсолютно точно нет. Я мог бы дальше лежать на кровати и считать обороты старого вентилятора. Мог бы еще раз вернуться к мысли о собаке и взять в приюте какого-нибудь пса. Нацепить на него ошейник с медальоном и выгуливать каждый день в семь утра и в шесть вечера. Стать нормальным человеком. Но это насилие над собой. Не потому что система, общество потребления, ценности, разгруженные в мозг прямиком из повторяющейся каждый час рекламы по тв, бла-бла-бла. А потому что человек не может жить в одиночестве. И Тайлер это прекрасно понимает. В конце концов, ему для существования нужен я. И это двустороннее соглашение, которое никто из нас не собирается подписывать, потому что оно держится на доверии. Помните? Если бы я любил Тайлера, я доверял бы ему.


End file.
